Kiss it all Better
by XxLunarRockerxX
Summary: She was dying and he couldn't believe it. Her lifeless body in his arms. He didn't want her to leave his side. He lied. He wanted her and not someone else. He cried, "Stay with me." and she whispered, "I love you." NaruHina


**So I decided to write this short one shot because I found this song called, "Kiss it Better" by: He is We and I just got this inspiration to write this one-shot about Naruto and Hinata since they are my absolute favorite pairing in naruto. I suggest you guys listen to the song will you read but it really doesn't matter if you or don't. Also originally this was suppose to be a story but I decide against it since I already have two started and neither finished. But if you guys want to see this one-shot become a story please review with simply saying, "Full Story" if I get a lot of people saying they want this turned into a story then I will turn into a story so go ahead enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

**Kiss it all Better **

**~~~~~~3~~~~~~~~**

I lay there in the soft green the crimson liquid pooling around my slender body. My raven long hair slowly covering up my face, my pearl eyes stared out to the nothing. My breathing slowing down with every breathe I took. My vision blurring up as the tears pooled in my eyes and they slowly ran down my cheeks. My hands grabbing a fist full of the soft grass.

"HINATA!" He shouted from a distance as he neared the tragic scene. His heart fell as he saw the bleeding love of his life on the ground. He ran towards her taking her in his arms as he waited for help. She smiled softly as she felt the warm embrace of the person she has loved so much.

"Gomen Naruto-kun" I whispered softly my cold porcelain hand softly caressing his cheek I stared at him confused as I felt his warm tears streaming down his cheek.

"Don't be! I should be!" He cried holding her in his embrace.

**~~~~~~~~3~~~~~~**

I remember the first time I saw you and I knew that I would love you forever. At first I thought it was a silly crush that would go away with time. But as time passed by I realized that it wasn't a silly crush that would go away as it started to transform into something stronger. I realized I started to see past your flaws and just to like you for the person you are. But like isn't a strong enough word to use with you anymore, I have realized that I love you…I love you so much. But my shyness is always getting in the way of expressing my deep love for you. You just don't know how happy I could make you but your heart belongs to another and that is something I could never change.

**~~~~~~~~~~3~~~~~~~~~~**

Then after years of waiting to tell you how much I love you I get the courage to express my feelings for you. Only to get my heart broken as you spoke so highly about the woman you love so much. I stood there listening to you about how much you love her and I could do was smile as my heart stuttered into pieces in the inside. My insides screaming, "Please be joking.". But I knew you weren't as you told me how you declared your love to her and she said yes. For the next months I watch you two walking together smiling in happiness. As I slowly died from the inside, my heart cringes with pain every time I watch you two together.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~3~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

How I wish every touch and kiss you gave her was me. Then I realized that if only I could have been bold and daring like her I wouldn't have lost you to her. My own silly fears and shyness kept me from having you. If only I could have had the courage to talk to you like she does, to have been able to tell you all my fears, all my hopes and dreams. You would have seen I was the girl for you. Now I lay here dying without your love and without you knowing the truth of everything.

**~~~~~~~~~~~3~~~~~~~~~~**

"I love you Naruto-kun I have and will always love you." I whispered softly letting my arm fall to my side as I felt my whole body go numb.

"HINATA! I lied I want you and only you! Please stay with me! I love you!" He cried to the woman he love with all his might.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~3~~~~~~~~~~~**

He lied to her to protect her when she confessed to him he wanted to say yes so badly to her. But he couldn't he believed that she wouldn't be happy with someone like him. He chose his teammate over her and decided to start a life with her. Not knowing just how much he had actually hurt her.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~3~~~~~~~~~~ **

"Don't be sad Naruto-kun." I whispered softly as I felt the last of my breath leaving me. "

I stared deep into his deep blue eyes hoping I could have more time to stare into them. This is all I ever wanted I just wanted to be loved by you. Now I know I have and will always be loved by you. If only you knew how happy I am with you saying you love me. I can go in peace knowing the truth of things.

**~~~~~~~~~~3~~~~~~~~**

"You didn't know. Can you do one last thing?" I questioned softly taking deep breaths as I watched the bright blue sky start to fade into black.

"Anything." He whispered in agony.

"Kiss it all better." I whispered softly closing my eyes as the dark had consume all of my sight and the last thing I felt was his warm lips against mine.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, hoped you guys enjoyed it =)**


End file.
